February Fifteenth
by lulu halulu
Summary: Valentine’s day. What a joke. What a complete waste of time. Chris/Clarisse and slight Percabeth. One-Shot Challenge: Week 6


_This was written for ShadowPalace and WindowChild's oneshot challenge: Week 6! I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: Lulu halulu does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, its characters or any stores or brands mentioned in this fic._

**February Fifteenth**

Valentine's day.

What a joke. What a complete waste of time.

Pink. Red. Hearts. Love.

That's what most people think when they think of Valentine's Day. That is _not_ what I think. You know what I think?

Crap. Mushy. Boring. Wasteful.

What's the point? It's just a day. What makes February fourteenth any different for any of the other three hundred and sixty-four days of the year? Nothing. Valentine's day was created for two reasons:

So sappy girls could get their equally sappy boyfriends to spend obscene amounts of cash on chocolate that tastes like cardboard and flowers that are rotting.

And...

So flower and greeting card companies could make millions of dollars in one day.

Honestly, I think I care more about Hanukah then Valentine's day and I'm not even Jewish. As if a regular mortal Valentine's day isn't bad enough, imagine having to celebrate it around a bunch of Aphrodite campers. Torture. This is the first Valentine's day after the war and there are more couples around than ever before. Not to mention the goddess of love's absolute favourite pairing is finally together. Yup, you guessed it, Percy and Annabeth. They are the definition of sap. They love each other so much that they spend hours together on a regular basis; now imagine how bad it is on Valentine's day.

Alright, so I know what you're thinking, now that I'm dating Chris I've miraculously changed and I'm a complete romantic eager to spend the whole day gazing into his eyes and getting flowers and chocolates. Bullshit. I haven't changed at all. At least, I haven't changed my view on this particular holiday and I won't ever change it. If Chris knows what's good for him, he won't do anything mushy and romantic that will make me want to strangle him. Besides, what need do I have for a singing Hallmark card, a heart shaped velvet red box filled with chocolates and a bunch of insect compelling flowers that are going to die within two days?

In fact, I've commanded Chris not to come within one kilometre of me all day today because knowing him; he'll probably try and do something romantic, whether he does it consciously or subconsciously. He'll probably get swept up in the romance of the day and try and do something stupid and honestly, I think I care about him too much to kill him.

Like every year, the Aphrodite campers convinced Chiron to throw a Valentine's day dance and the whole camp is ecstatic, well except for me of course. Even my siblings have abandoned me in the spirit of this commercial holiday. Aphrodite herself is supposed to make an appearance and supposedly my dad will be with her. I doubt it though; he probably hates this as much as I do. Why would the god of war, murder and bloodshed be reduced to a no-good, sappy, cheesy Valentine's day supporter?

My entire cabin is empty right now because everyone left early this morning. The reason? Because apparently 'who would want to stay cooped up in a cabin on Valentine's day when you could be outside having fun'?

Traitors.

I would be angrier if I didn't want to be alone right now. I'm lying down on my bed; just like I have been doing for the past three hours. I've spent the whole day in my cabin by myself. One of my siblings took time out of their super gushy day to bring me my three meals. Other than that, I haven't had any human contact the whole day. It's eleven fifty-seven and the dance is still going on. I can hear the words of Stupid Cupid by Wanda Jackson blasting from the stereo in the Pavilion. Gods! I hate that song!

There's a bunch of giggling going on outside and I reluctantly turn my head to look outside the window. I swear I could've gagged. The scene in front of me is of Percy and Annabeth. They must have left the dance early to be alone. Percy handed Annabeth a red box shaped like a heart and she smiled. She opened the box and squealed. Inside was a silver necklace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. I had to look away before I vomited.

My legs are starting to feel numb and the prickly sensation is coming so I get up and walk over to the washroom to get some Tylenol for the headache I know I'm about to get and stretch my legs before they go to sleep. Suddenly I hear the door open and someone walk in. I turn my head abruptly and run out of the washroom to see who it is. I walk in just as the person leaves and the door closes.

BEEP! BEEP!

I turn my head to my digital clock on my bedside table that's flashing the time in bright red and smirk.

Twelve o'clock am.

Valentine's day is finally over. Thank gods! Just as I'm about to go back and get the medicine from the bathroom cabinet I notice that there's something on my pillow. There's a note in an envelope and a clean, new spear with a bow on it. A _blue_ bow. I raise an eyebrow and pick up the note. It says Clarisse on it. I half-heartedly open the envelope and read the note. If this is a letter from Chris I swear...

_Happy February fifteenth!_

That's all it says. I shake my head but I can't help but smile just a little bit as I pick up my present. He knows me really well. He waited. It's true that Valentine's day is overrated and being amorous about it stupid but it isn't Valentine's day any more, is it?

It's February fifteenth.

_And there you go! I hope you understood, basically Chris waited until after it was Valentine's day to give Clarisse her present because he knew that she didn't like the holiday. Anyway, happy Valentine's day and please review!_

_Lulu halulu _


End file.
